ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Batman: Braniac Strikes
Lego Batman 3: Brainiac Strikes is a Lego and the third in the Lego Batman franchise. It revolves around Braninaic arriving to Earth and recruiting the villains of Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd and Bane to help him assemble an ancient Kryptioaion weapon that crashed to Earth centuries ago in the hopes of taking control of the planet. The gameplay will build upon and expand from the features of Lego Marvel and introduce a wide variety of new hero and villains from the DC universe. It will include new suits for new characters and new mini quest for players to take. to the original Gotham hub, other places for players to explore will be Metropolis, Atlantis and the Watchtower. Plot After the events of the previous game, Bruce Wayne is attending a gala in Metropolis with his ward Dick Grayson and being covered by Clark Kent and Lois Lane. During the event the villains of Gentlemen Ghost and Solomon Grundy attack the place to rob the Wayne Diamond forcing Superman, Batman and Robin into action. As the fight at the gala commences, Brainaic EMPS Metropolis to break out the likes of Lex Luthor and Grodd, which in returns causes a massive breakout out at Strykers led by Toyman and Livewire. Superman teams up with Flash and Green Lantern to subdue the breakout. At LexCorp, Brainaic explains his plan to rule the world and unvirse by using a ancient Kryptonian ship and says he requires an ancient Atlatian text to locate the Kryptonian crash site. At the Watchtower, the heroes try to figure out what happen but a assault on the kingdom of Atlantis by Black Manta to retrieve the text causes Superman and Wonder Woman to team up with Aquaman to aid in the defense. At the same time, Brainaic sends a strike force to the Watchtower led by Clock King to keep the Justice league busy as he moves ahead with his plan. In Gotham, the city has fallen into chaos as all the villains run the streets. Brainaic sends Bane to retrieve a Core Reactor from Wayne Enterprises to combine with the Kryptonian technology to make a super weapon worse than anything ever seen. After failing to save the reactor, Plastic Man and Green Lantern head to Atlantis to prevent Orm from leading a serious counterattack against Wonder Woman and Aquaman. The ancient crash site is found to be tested on in Gorilla City where Deathstroke and Grodd lead attack to retrieve it. A team led by Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawk girl and Plastic Man try to prevent the theft. Meanwhile at Wayne Manor the sidekicks led by Nightwing, Batgirl and Hawk man try to hold off an attack by the combined forces of the Joker, Harley Quinn and Firefly. Meanwhile Grodd has stopped by Dinosaur Island to retrieve the second part of the crash site on the island. On the island a Hero team of Flash, Huntress, Plastic Man, Cyborg and Green Arrow come to defeat Grodd and Cheetah. As Grodd returns to Metropolis, Brainaic leads Superman, along with Batman and Hawk girl, to a trap on a Oil Rig where he releases a clone of Doomsday to defeat the heroes. Meanwhile in Gotham Scarecrow releases his toxin on the city causing Robin, Martian Manhunter and Falsh to take time to stop him. Brainaic decides to get the final piece of the crash, located at Superman's Fortress of Solitude by sending Bane to retireve the crashes energy crystals. A team led by Supergirl, Green Lantern and Cyborg attacks a airfield where Bane plans to head the artic to retrieve the crystals, but they are slowed by Clayface. At the fortress, Superman, Batman and Hawk Girl hold off against Bane, but are unable to stop Grodd from delivering the Crystals to Brainaic. Superman attacks LexCorp with Flash, Supergirl and Cyborg and defeat Grodd as Brainaic completes his superweapon. With the weapon now complete Brainaic betrays his allies and leads his attack on Earth. Against his wishes, Superman teams up with Luthor to defeat Brainaics weapon atop the Daily Bugle. After defeating Brainaic, the villains are returned to jail and Brainaic is presumed destroyed in the crash. At the end credits, Darkseid looks upon the planet and begins to make his move against it. Missions: Level 1: Metropolis Hustle Characters: Batman, Superman, Robin Location: Metropolis Museum of History Enemies: Ghouls and Mobsters Boss(s): Gentleman Ghost(5 hearts) Solomon Grundy (3 hearts) Level 2: Break Out Characters: Flash, Green Lantern Superman Location: Strykers Island Enemies: Inmates Boss(s): Toyman(6 hearts) Livewire (5 hearts) Level 3: Welcome to Atlantis Characters: Aquaman Wonder Woman Superman Location: Atlantis Enemies: Mercenaries Boss(s): Black Manta (7 hearts) Level 4 : Out of time Characters: Martian Manhunter, Batman, Robin Location: Watchtower Enemies: Clock Warriors Boss(s): Clock King (5 hearts) Level 5: Baneful Comeback Characters: Batman, Green Lantern Location: Wayne Enterprises Enemies: Mercenaries Boss(s): Killer Croc(3 hearts) Level 6: Brother against Brother Characters: Aquaman Wonder Woman Plastic Man(mid) Green Lantern(End) Location: Atlantis Enemies: Atlantis Rebels Boss(s): Orm (7 hearts) Level 7: Gorilla City Rampage Characters: Martian Manhunter, Plastic Man, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl Location: Gorilla City Enemies: Gorilla Drones, Mercenaries Boss(s): Gorilla Grodd(3 hearts), Deathstroke( 5 hearts Level 8: Joke's on You Characters: Nightwing, Batgirl, Hawk Man, Aqualad, Supergirl Location: Wayne Manor Enemies: Clown Goons, Firebugs Boss(s): Firefly(3 hearts), Harley Quinn (3 hearts), Joker(8 hearts) Level 9: Jurassic Mayhem Characters: Flash, Plastic Man, Huntress, Cyborg Green Arrow Location: Dinosaur Island Enemies: Mercenaries, Dinosaurs Boss(s): Cheetah(5 hearts) Level 10: Doomsday Characters: Batman, Superman, Hawk Man Location: LexCorp Oil Rig Enemies: None Boss(s): Doomsday(20 hearts) Level 11: Fear city Characters: Robin, Martian Manhunter, Flash Location: Gotham Park Enemies: Clown goons, fear demons Boss(s): Scarecrow ( 5 hearts) Level 12:Flight of Evil Characters: Supergirl, Green Lantern, Cyborg Location: Metropolis International Airport Enemies: Mercenaries, LexBots Boss(s): Bane(2 hearts), Clayface (5 hearts) Level 13: Fortress of Solitude Characters: Batman, Superman, Hawk Girl Location: Fortress of Solitude Enemies: Mercenaries Boss(s): Bane(10 hearts) Level 14: End Game? Characters: Superman, Supergirl, Green Lantern, Cyborg Location: Lexcorp Enemies: Gorilla Drones, LexBots, Mercenaries Boss(s): Lex luthor( 5 hearts) Gorilla Grodd (5 hearts) Level 15: Rise of Brainaic Characters: Superman, Batman, Lex Luthor Location: Daily Bugle Enemies: Kryptonian LexBots Boss(s): Brainaic's Warship(15 hearts), Brainaic (10 years) Write the second section of your page here.